


Shooting Star

by Karoliner



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crusades, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoliner/pseuds/Karoliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年前的旧作，主人公还活跃在赛场的时候。

_I see thy glory like a shooting star_  
—— Richard II.II.IV  


我，克里斯蒂安•维埃里。我的祖父是恩佐•维埃里。1144年伊德撒沦陷时，从着火的城头上撤下最后一面十字旗的那个圣殿骑士就是他。那是我从记事起听得最多的睡前故事，每听一遍，城墙会变得更高，火势更大，被恩佐爷爷砍倒的土耳其人的数目也不停地翻倍。  
“BOBO，”他说，“将来你也会去东方，你会成为守护圣城的最了不起的骑士。”那时候我跟他一样深信不疑。

当我在神坛前绑上马刺，上一次东征已经过去了四十年，十字军的故事和着他们从圣地带回来的迷迭香在欧洲的空气里飘飘悠悠不见了踪影。  
亚平宁的天空晴得发烫，大大小小的城市里各色各样的比武赛会，嘹亮的号角吹起绣金彩旗忽喇喇遮了半空。每一轮的马上对决，顶盔束甲，执着十尺长矛向场中催开缰绳，从面甲的狭缝里盯紧对手头盔上反射的光点跳跃着迎面疾驰，那是我的矛尖的靶心。对手落马时裁判敲响的钟声震得箍头的铁盔嗡嗡欲裂，而我永不会嫌它太响。赛后下马的第一个去处肯定是当地最热门的酒馆，掺金的奖杯往柜台上一掼，敲下一角就是一屋子人整晚上的酒钱。

是的我已经是够了不起的骑士了，只差一点——我还没有找到我的女王，沙仑玫瑰谷中百合，我的长矛和佩剑的主人。  
骑士缺了爱情等于树木无花无叶，躯体没有灵魂。我觉得这条公理有点可笑，却也忍不住有点好奇，渐渐地这种好奇心几乎超过了战斗和荣誉的吸引，使我的漫游生涯始终兴味盎然。

所以直到四个月前我还不曾想到，我会踏上恩佐爷爷走过的迦南地，在寸草不生的干涸的溪谷中露营。  
四个月前，我第一次到了米兰。

******

在米兰的九月赛会上，起初我并没把击剑复赛中遇上的来自皮亚琴察的陌生对手放在眼里。隔着锁子甲也看得出他的身材比一般人纤瘦，两剑相交他的力气更是远不如我。所以他一直用虚招跟我周旋，灵巧地左右腾挪，等我以为胜局已定才发现他出剑的角度出乎常人想象。  
我难以相信我的剑就这么脱手飞出，更不置信的是没等裁判举手，我的对手突然一纵身跳上场边的护栏，仿佛是站在远航帆船乘风破浪的船头，掀起面甲，长剑在头顶猛力挥了一圈，仰天大吼。

我吓了一跳——不，“吓”这个字是不存在克里斯蒂安•维埃里的字典里的。我是说我吃了一惊，那把狂野嘶喊的声音让我对这个忘乎所以的瘦削剑手的相貌真是不堪设想。  
他喊得累了，反身跳回场中，跑过来飞快地握了一下我的手，转身手一撑跳过护栏，眨眼消失在场外拥挤的人流里。我不能肯定我看清了他的面容，只记得那双张大的琥珀色眼睛，笑得整齐绽开的牙齿和微翘的唇，是孩子才有的洁白鲜润的快乐，在一瞬间被同样快乐的跳动的阳光烙进我的眼睛里了。

我出战马上长矛决赛的时候听说他刚获得了击剑冠军。在我最在行的项目里他没有进入复赛。这不奇怪，他的身体不适合这种以强力撞击为主的战斗。而人们——主宰战场的君王，歌功颂德的文人，同侪的骑士选手，观战的贵妇淑女——对马上决斗的重视远胜于步战，所以他不可能成为那种远近闻名流芳后世的骑士英雄。我想着他闪亮的胜利的笑容，不知他本人是否意识到这一点，或许那一番海啸般的欢呼只能来自他自己。想到这些我实在说不清自己是什么感受，但我知道对这场决赛我比任何时候都渴望胜利——我必须同他一起站在领奖台上。

领奖时皮亚琴察人果然又给了我一个惊奇。当我由侍从帮着卸下闷得象蒸笼的60磅重甲，胡乱擦一把脸上灰土被汗水洇糊了的印子来到领奖台前，只见另一位冠军已经梳洗整齐，穿着洁净的玉色长袍，半湿微卷的齐肩黑发衬着领口袖边的银丝绣饰在骄阳下散发着流动的水光。我不无懊恼地发现自己站在他身边就象所罗门王驾前的流浪汉，能够安慰我的只有托在铺着朱红色天鹅绒的金盘子里的奖杯了。  
司仪官喊出菲力普•因扎吉的名字，那名字的主人在胸前划着十字，单膝跪下从城主手中接过奖杯，虔诚地闭目亲吻。我看着自己手上大一号的杯子，不禁为它今晚的命运有点汗颜。  
城主帐下的骑士一拥而上向我祝贺，我又一次在人群里失去了他的踪迹。

好在米兰城虽然不小，远道而来的骑士大白天出没的地方还是很有限。当天下午我就见着了他，在匠人街一家有名的铁匠铺子里。  
看到我进门他彬彬有礼地点头致意。  
我说：“没有哪个骑士来过米兰会不带走一把宝剑。”这句开场白好象有点拗口。  
“我的剑是萨拉哥萨的。”他解下佩剑亮给我看，手指抚过剑脊，“米兰的铁匠喜欢在剑身上着力，西班牙的剑形比较轻灵，锋刃更有锐意。”  
这世上没有什么比跟行家切磋兵刃马匹更快意的了。一番讨论，我们在比较单手和双手剑的威力上各有保留，不过这点分歧比起对纯白的阿拉伯雄马的一致膜拜显然不算什么。

铁匠呈给他加固好的锁子甲。我想约他晚上一起出游。  
他坐在木桩上检查着铠甲，在满地黄泥的茅草棚子里一身仍是纤尘不染，衣袖上绣得蜿蜒细致的图案好象寂寞高墙畔浴在冷淡的银色月光里的桂树枝。我莫名地踌躇了一下。

他埋头测验铠甲的弹性和硬度，一边说道：“你从来不低头。”  
“啊？”我以为听错了。  
“马上决斗，双方互相击中的时候通常是盲目的，因为一般人在那一瞬间都会低下头，让面甲护住眼睛。”他抬起头看着我，微微一笑，“而你从不。”

……我没有语言了。  
他的微笑，在邂逅的城市里嘈杂的一角，我想到的是故乡繁枝累累的葡萄，浓稠芳香的橄榄油，以及在儿时的山坡上坐看黄昏时次第燃亮的乡间灯火……

我的下一个举动后来被他取笑了无数次——  
我一把夺过他手中的铠甲，嘎声说：“这个算我的！”

******

我们享受着米兰。  
白天的郊外有的是纵马射猎的野山密林，夜里散了宫廷舞宴，脱下外衣往马车上一扔又钻进通宵的小酒馆。想不到那些自己一个人、或是跟以前随处交上的朋友们一道做过的事，同他在一起，都有了崭新的快活惬意。我时常觉得认识他已经有一辈子，可数数那场赛会才过去了一星期。这多好，往后的一辈子会有几百几千个一星期啊，好像这样的快活惬意会永无尽头。 

我注意着他跟女人周旋的情形。不是怕他比我更受欢迎——这种事怎么可能发生？顶多是旗鼓相当而已。  
他对每一个女人微笑。从高贵雍容的城主夫人到初学调情的小女侍和风韵半老的女裁缝，他付与她们同等的温柔耐心与洒脱淡然，如春水上的落花芬芳迷人，清风一过就了无痕迹。  
这是否意味着他的剑——他的心——已经有了女主人？我不能不注意到他的每一套装束，不是衣领襟袖就是腰带钱包，总有一处绣着一丛月桂，颜色花形变化多端，搭配得巧具匠心。

不知为什么这一发现让我心里闷得慌。终于有一晚我趁着酒兴跟他说，“PIPPO我猜到你剑柄的圆球里藏的是什么。”  
那个密盒是每个骑士珍藏意中人信物的所在，我说里面必定有一枚压干的月桂叶。他心目中的女王流水无情，可怜的PIPPO将她比作异教神话里冷若冰霜的仙女，把自己全身都打上她的烙印来表白对她的无限痴情。

“我的女王！”他的眼睛登时点亮起来，“她才不冷酷，她是世上最美丽高贵又最有爱心的女人。”  
他得意地看着我开始发绿的脸，“她是我妈妈！”  
我准是喝多了，身上一下子轻得直要飞起来。  
“这都是我妈妈的绣工。”他扯起领口轻轻一吻，“月桂叶是我们家族的纹章。从小到大我和弟弟的每一套衣服都有这个标志。”  
也就是说他的全部衣物都出自他母亲之手。  
天，我的PIPPO真是游侠骑士中的奇观。我恨不得扑过去狠狠揉乱他的头发，然后捧住他的脸用力吻他的额头。  
可惜没有来得及，因为他已经拧开剑柄，取出——不是一片叶子而是一摞硬币大小的绣像，一一指点着向我热烈地讲起他的女神一样无所不能的母亲，他的公正威严的父亲，骑射天下无敌的弟弟，甚至还有天使也没他可爱的襁褓中的小侄子。

“怎么你弟弟留在家里，你这个长子倒跑出来浪迹天涯？”我随口一问。  
他想要回答，张开口却没发出声音。停了一秒钟，他吸一口气，转开眼轻描淡写地说：“我会回去的。”  
我拍拍他的肩膀：“其实我跟你一样，现在我弟弟年纪小，等他成年我就该回普拉托了。”  
他朝我笑笑，有些模糊的感激。我心里拧痛了一下，连忙转开话题。再说也该轮到我炫耀家谱了。  
“你真该见见我的祖父，他早年参加过圣殿骑士团。”  
“圣殿骑士团？”他反应的热烈出乎我的意料，“就是驻守伊德撒的……？”  
“没错。城堡失守的那天……”

他专注地听我吹嘘恩佐爷爷的英雄业绩，对一系列细节追问不休，我都看不出他究竟知不知道我有一半是在信口开河。到后来他时而垂下眼睫，被葡萄酒浸得朱红丰润的唇微微翘起，仿佛陷入某种绮丽的遐思，更让我深深地纳罕。  
我越发想要吻他，不只是额头。  
啊PIPPO，我爱你如我的兄弟。似乎有什么地方是不同的，我不知道。  
醇酒红烛熨烫的黑夜温暖醉人，在我身边说着笑着的PIPPO是上帝赐予我的无边恩宠。  
我只愿我对他也是一样。

******

正当我开始考虑下一步的去处，城主向我提出希望我留在他的宫廷。  
几年的漫游生涯够久了，当初催动着我的那种急切寻找的心情近来不觉已消散无踪。或许到了安定一阵的时候。我知道米兰和都灵这些意大利北部的独立城邦一直受到神圣罗马帝国的威胁，战争的阴云正在合拢。  
我答应城主我会考虑和菲力普一起留下。

第二天PIPPO提起城主也对他发出了邀请。我说这是个不错的机会，比武冠军是一回事，真正的光荣还是要来自实战。  
他仰头看天。  
这时候我们结束了一天的射猎躺在郊外湖边的草坡上，驮着猎物的白马在低处的湖滩徜徉饮水。

当他陷入沉默，通常是在努力组织某些复杂的或是需要勇气的意念和语言。我耐心地等他。  
他说：“BOBO，你小的时候，想成为什么人？”  
嗯？当然是意大利和欧洲最棒的骑士。难道还能是别的？  
“我五岁那年……你在傻笑什么？”  
我抗议说我没有笑，更没有傻笑。可是五岁的PIPPO……我没法控制我的表情。他使劲捶了我一拳，我只好趴下脸埋进草丛。

“那年有个游吟诗人经过我们的城堡，带着一份手稿，晚餐后他为我们朗读，是关于解放耶路撒冷。他给我看了里面的插图，金盔金甲的骑士骑着追风快马，高举着十字军旗，一径插上城头。然后打开所罗门神殿做第九篇布道——主定下这个日子，在这个日子里我们得到欢欣喜悦……”  
他的声音渐渐轻缓，我转头看他，他合着眼，双手枕在脑后，脸上的神情象做着好梦般的恬静安然。  
“那时我就知道——我要成为那画上的人物。”  
他睁开眼睛，向我转过脸，语速加快起来，“很不容易呢。那时我又瘦又小，一直都举不起父亲的剑。连MONE都比我先学会骑马。”他脸上有点泛红，自嘲地甩甩头，“但我一直相信……”他支起身望着我，笑得还象个五岁的孩子，“现在也是。”

夕阳在湖对岸的山头，灿金的光辉笼着粼粼湖水，笼着他松软的黑发，墨绿色的丝绒斗篷。他背光的眼睛是一种幽邃的朦胧，一如暮山深处的湖烟。  
PIPPO对夕阳有着特别的迷恋，在任何地方一看到就移不开眼。而现在他看着我。他在夕阳中看着我。  
我抬起手抚摸他的头发，他的耳垂，他的额头和脸颊。  
夕阳的最后一轮光圈是有魔障的，我的耳边听不到一丝天籁。  
他已经闭上眼平躺下来，我的手指继续游弋着抚过他的眉眼，他的嘴唇。  
我无法忍耐地嫉妒着我的手指了。我捧着他的脸，慢慢地向他俯下身——

“呱——”凄厉的鸟鸣，一只寒鸦从近岸的芦苇丛中拍拍飞出，振翅而上，掠过头顶。  
我愣愣地直起身，仿佛刚被人从梦中推醒，脑子里一片空白。  
PIPPO突然翻身坐起，抓过身边的弓箭，不及瞄准猛力射出一箭，没有射中，那鸟儿继续大声叫着，扑喇喇飞进远方的山林中去了。  
“该死！”他腾地站起来。

我仍然有些恍惚的坐在那里，看着他狂怒地将短弓抽向粗大的山胡桃树干，弓身应声而断。他拾起来咔嚓一声在大腿上折断弓弦，将两截断弓远远投向湖水，然后一个人大步走下坡去。

“PIPPO！”我猛省过来，在他一只脚踏上马镫时赶上了他，用力扳过他的肩膀。  
他紧咬着唇。晚风撩乱了他的头发，薄暮天光里他的脸上交织着压抑不住的怨恨、委屈和慌乱。  
从未见过他这样的神情，我的心象被人狠狠捏了一把。然而我自己都还不明白方才我们之间发生了什么事，更不知道该对他说些什么。

我轻轻地拥抱他。他默然不动。直到我松开手，我们各自上马，一路扬鞭。城市的尘嚣扑面而来，湖边的魔法时刻连同最后一抹余晖被远远抛在身后象一个模糊的梦境。

到他住的客店门口，他跳下马把缰绳扔给店主就一径冲上楼去。我也不由得挂了火，回到自己的住处，颠来倒去越发气闷。  
在湖边就算我是被魔鬼附了体，他的脾气也未免太离谱。  
明天打猎我找别人去好了。  
不行，今晚要见不着他这座房子大概等不到天亮就要烧成灰了。  
我重新跨上马。  
见到他一切都会好的，那是PIPPO啊。

他不在。店主说他刚刚出门不知去了哪里。  
他去了哪里？我徒劳地找遍了米兰城里我们常去的地方。  
漫无目的地纵马走在入夜的街市，第一次发现这个城市并不可爱，凹凸不平的石子街道因夏秋久旱弥漫着尘沙的气味，夜市里喧哗躁动着的是一群何其无聊的人。  
恍惚间仿佛过去的两周只是一场幻觉，或许我从此再见不着他。  
转过街角的教堂，突然心里一动，系了马走上台阶，无声地推开门。

八岁那年第一次跟祖父到城堡外的森林里打猎，不见了祖父的人影，我一个人在陌生的野林里转了一整天，没有想过害怕。终于转出森林，在苍茫暮色中乍见马上的恩佐爷爷高大的身影，突然无法抑止，伏在马鞍上号啕大哭。迎来的是祖父抽在我背上的一鞭：“是男人就不要哭！”  
那以后我再没有哭过。

这一刻，当我看到他，赤着脚穿着白色的粗麻长衣，跪在神坛的十字架下——在那冰冷龟裂的深秋的石板上——我的心也只是虚软地酸痛着，犹如神坛上燃烧将近的蜡烛，在微薄的光焰中漾起汪汪烛泪，缓缓坍塌……  
一直梳理不清、也不愿琢磨的，种种着了魔似的莫名的情绪，而他早已比我先明白了一切……

在高高尖顶的幽暗的神殿里，他在遥远的长廊尽头，在那十字架上的神子悲悯的怀抱之下。那里是避难的所在，是审判的祭台，任铁拳利剑、洪水倾城，都无法接近和征服的地方。  
我死死握住剑柄。  
这把剑曾伴我度过册封前守护神坛的一夜，破晓之际我持剑向天，在我的祖父、领主和家乡的所有骑士面前宣誓：身为骑士的每一天，我将遵从主的意旨，我的剑只用来捍卫教会，保护妇女孤儿，扶危济困，铲除撒旦在人间的一切化身。  
撒旦的化身……即使那是自己心底最深的悸动，从未体味过的快乐、温柔与渴望。

撞进随便哪一家酒馆，捧起酒杯的时候我已经醉了。酒是上帝给以实马利的赐予，我主为他的子民特意创造的，劳作后的放纵，悲苦中的麻痹。全能的主……  
一双女人的手抱起我的酒罐。  
是的我认得她——莉莎？埃莉莎？我到米兰的第一晚为我倒酒的女郎，我还说过拿了奖杯要让她往里面倒上一满杯。  
“可是维埃里爵士从赛会之后就再没理睬过我了。”  
啊，赛会。那天的阳光多么好，特别是当它映在他的铠甲、他的长剑、他的闪亮跃动的发梢……  
那些阳光渐渐与我的酒杯里摇碎了的灯光混成一片。

我眯起眼看着斜倚柜台的女郎，昏黄的灯晕透过她不断拨弄着的金红色发卷，粉香迷离。  
她属于黑夜，属于上帝的严威与恩慈播撒不到的俗世狼藉的角落。  
我也一样。

******

这是我想得起来的最后印象，当我被窗外的太阳光刺痛了眼，捧着沉重得要裂开的头呆看着枕头另一边的红色长发，而楼梯上正响起急切跑上来的熟悉的脚步声。

“BOBO！”房门砰地推开。  
身边的女人尖叫一声钻进被子里。  
但我已经顾不上她了。我望着PIPPO，他的苍白的脸庞，他剧烈起伏的胸脯，沾满灰尘的赤脚，疲惫凹陷却奇异地燃烧着的琥珀色眼睛。

PIPPO不要……  
又一次我完全不明白我们之间发生了、正发生着什么。我恨不能挥起利剑把眼前的荒唐情境抽个粉碎，把时钟扳回一天——没有酒没有女人，没有冷烛光影中的森严神殿，只有广阔斑斓的湖山猎场，PIPPO正象个孩子似地对我笑着，告诉我他要成为插图上的人物。

然而此刻他在我的面前，站在我的门口。我绝对绝对不要他离开。  
我抓起罩衫胡乱套上，跳下床走上前去。  
他始终一动不动，右手背在身后。  
我想去拉他的手，他生硬地杵给我一个羊皮纸卷。

盖着教皇印章的传单：耶路撒冷陷落；萨拉森人的暴行；呼吁整个欧洲联合发起第三次东征……  
这两天发生的事塞得我头昏脑胀，以至于我费了好大工夫才领会到传单的意义。  
我抬起头。

PIPPO眼中的火焰足以点燃从米兰到圣城的每一寸征路， “BOBO，”他叫着。  
我意识到他快要站不住了，连忙拥住他。  
“啊BOBO，”他放心地整个人靠在我肩上，轻轻地一遍遍地叫着我的名字，冰凉的身体微微发抖。  
他需要睡眠，需要暖和，需要治风寒的玫瑰糖浆；还需要我在床边握着他的手，在他醒来时端给他热牛奶、干酪和火腿蛋饼。

不过这些即时的需要都不重要了。这一刻他的灵魂早已飞离了狭小的房间、城池，如同异教神话中插上翅膀的爱琴少年，扶摇直上飞向最接近太阳的地方。  
我不由得收紧双臂，怕炽烈的骄阳灼伤了他的羽翼。  
他在我怀中沉入睡乡。日光如梳，自乌亮的发丝轻拢而下，拂过洁白的麻衣，仿佛通体透明——骄傲的太阳啊，你是在纯金上镀金。

我的心绪在刹那间开朗澄清——  
PIPPO我的兄弟，相信我，我们会成为画上的人物。  
是天主让我们相逢，让他的战士彼此相爱，永如弟兄。  
我几乎看到耶路撒冷的城墙，城上飞扬的旌旆。  
那是我们的世界，我们的光荣。

******

早春的新月之夜。繁星满缀的湛蓝天幕笼罩的大地上，起伏连绵的是比天上星星还多的碎石沙砾。南边地平线上黑魆魆一片高城遮住了星空，城头点点火把的微光连成一线，那是叙利亚的阿克——通向圣城路上最大的堡垒。

营地中央的篝火尚未熄灭。天黑后我们一伙来自亚平宁的年轻人照例围着营火大声交换各地的见闻和民谣，然后对着营地边缘的云梯和投石机开始投票打赌明天谁第一个登上城墙。  
作为众望所归的票选冠军——还能是谁——我灌满了一头盔的烈酒，仰头背着火焰在众人的计数中咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽，周围爆发的欢呼和口哨声好像真的攻下了城池。

我知道左近另一丛篝火边的日耳曼盟友在对我们侧目而视。与战乱频仍的北方邻居相比，我们中的大多数人出征前只在猎场上见过血。他们以为一路走来的干渴、疫病和萨拉森人随时偷袭的箭雨早应让我们忘了该怎么寻找欢乐。  
不会的，永远不会。我们意大利人是不一样的。

此刻夜已深浓，篝火边散乱沉睡着的战士的鼾声和梦呓在空旷的荒野中显得飘忽遥远。  
我通常一枕上铠甲就会睡着的，更不认为自己有在大战前夕紧张失眠的可能。然而今夜的空气中有一种清凌凌的特别的气息，满天的星星仿佛也活了起来，不停地眨动着让人没法合眼。  
我悄悄起身，绕到篝火的另一侧。

领取十字标记前后的日子象一阵旋风，忙着筹集行装，结识新战友，到热那亚集结出发，连回家告别都没有来得及。之后是几个月行军路上想到过与没有想到过的艰辛和危险。  
应该说PIPPO是你任何时候都希望有他在你身后的人。然而对我却不是的。在战斗中我需要他在我的前方，我简直不能忍受他离开我的视野。如果让他知道了一定会取笑我吧。我怀疑他是知道的，特别是前天我们迄今碰上最激烈的一场遭遇战接近收尾时，他拨马跑过来，掀起面甲朝我轻快地吹了声口哨的时候。

此时他在我面前，安静地侧身睡着，一头黑发铺洒在银亮的铠甲上——PIPPO比任何人都爱惜他的铠甲，每天脱下来必要擦得光洁闪亮。我望着他离开米兰前新刻上去的月桂图案，心底某个地方有一股柔软的痛楚悄然地蔓延开来。  
我钻进他的毡被，在他身边躺下。细麻布下柔润的肌体是寒夜里唯一的热源，抱着他就如同回到春天的故乡一般的温暖平和。

“哦BOBO……”他低低的呢喃让我恍惚觉得周遭的一切是个不能置信的美梦。但他随即转过脸来，毫无睡意的眸子清亮如星，我登时象个被抓住的小偷僵在当场不知所措。他无声地笑了一下就转回头去，握着我的手让我的臂更紧地环住他的腰，我的手掌贴着他的心跳。

我在他耳边悄声问：“睡不着吗？是不是很冷？”  
“不是冷，可能有点兴奋吧。我一向都是这样，当初跟你比剑之前也是一夜没合眼。”  
啊，那他的体力怎么吃得消？我急着说：“可是明天攻城……”  
“克里斯蒂安•维埃里！”他着恼地坐起来，“是谁被我挑飞了剑，然后非要替我修铠甲来着？”  
被戳到死穴，我只好举手投降，赶紧拥着他躺下，下决心今晚无论如何要把他哄睡着。

他乖顺地躺在我怀中不再吭声，我的唇贴着他的发轻轻摩挲如摆荡的摇篮，许久许久，我以为任务顺利完成，自己的思维也快要随着倦意飘散开去。忽然他静静地说：“BOBO，有件事我一直没问过你。”  
他停顿了一阵，我感觉到他心跳的加快——“你的剑柄里，装的是什么？”  
如果不是已经躺在地上我想我一定站不住了。  
我结结巴巴地说：“你、你希望是什么？”  
他翻过身对着我笑，亮晶晶的眼睛里有的是调皮戏谑，但是还有更多，那是属于明珠与宝剑的灿烂清澄，是当他说起童年的梦想，当他第一次把十字标志别在胸前；当他肯定地知道自己想要的，更知道已把它牢牢握在手中。

我毫不犹豫地欠身吻上他的唇，他热烈地回应着我。如矛与盾的撞击交缠，如剑与鞘的无隙契合，我一直在等待这一刻，仿佛从鸦声惊破的湖畔黄昏，从匠人窝棚里他向我展颜微笑，从比武高台上剑刃初次相交，甚至从儿时在夕阳下各自城堡的高墙上向外眺望的时候，我们早已知道会有这一刻了。

急切褪去彼此的衣衫，他的十指插入我的头发，摩挲辗转，直至深深嵌入我的肩背。我的唇贪婪地吞没他的唇齿舌瓣，如猎马初踏春日草原，一路撒欢地吮吻他的耳垂、脖颈、锁骨、胸脯，直到被一道冰河阻住去路——冷硬如冰的，他胸前从不离身的银质十字架。

我仰起脸看进他的眼睛，“PIPPO，你确定吗？”  
篝火的微光晕红了他的脸颊，赤裸的肌肤泛着迷蒙润泽，光艳灼热胜过火焰本身。  
“我想，他会明白的。”他望向天空，天上繁星点点，然而即使没有星光，没有营火，即使全世界都是漆黑一片，我也看得到他眼中的光华。  
“BOBO，我们是他的战士。我的剑，我的血，我的生命，都是属于他的。只有……”他不肯再说。  
我贴近他耳边替他说：“你的心是我的。”  
他别过头在我肩上狠狠咬了一口。

犹如吹响进攻的号角，我提缰跃马，直入他幽深的城堡，驱突奔礴，缱绻淹留，仿佛整个身心包容在他的体内，水乳交融亲密无间。我的唇渴切寻找每一寸尚未极尽爱抚的肌肤，我的眼睛追随他的眸光上天入地。他是那么美丽，如起伏的天鹅绒上滚动的烟水晶。  
PIPPO你是我的生命。  
我胶着不离的眼光和连绵递进的冲击都在传递这一句话。而他完全懂得。他勾着我的肩项极力迎向我，和着共舞的节律在我耳边低声地、倾力地吟诉，我们自幼熟记的庭训：“我的衣衫是甲胄，我的休息是战斗；我的枕席是磐石坚冰，我的睡眠是长夜清醒……”  
无法形容这古老的战歌溶进快乐与痛楚交织的呻吟喘息是何等的魅惑。超乎我从来的经历与想象，人世间最甘美最火烫的音符。是我的爱人，他感受着、同时给予我的无上欢愉。

当战鼓偃息蹄声远去，世界由喧腾混沌逐渐清明，留下寂静的旷野，辽远的风声和头顶璀璨深邃的湛湛星空。  
我仍不愿离开他的身体，他的敏感与温柔。  
是的上帝会明白的。这样的饱满和谐，这样炙热而明朗的快乐，犹如创世第一天的晴光，怎么可能不是主的意愿和创造？

我轻吻着他的额角，他的眉尖和眼睫，一边听他断断续续说着些不着边际的话题。  
“BOBO，你记得那些日耳曼人讲的瓦尔哈拉天宫吗？”  
“就是每天日落时有一帮美女引导战死的灵魂上天堂？”  
他吃吃地笑：“我就知道你只记得美女。虽然是古代蛮族的传说，但是我想，如果我……真实的情形一定是差不多的，不过上帝的英魂传唤使应该是那些立下功勋的前朝骑士，他们会引领我来到主的面前，他让我吻他的手……”  
“然后让你坐上他的圆桌？”  
“啊，BOBO你认为我有资格吗？”他抬起头热切地说，“天堂里有那么多的骑士！可能还要比赛吧？我希望是比剑……”  
他喋喋不休地描述起天堂里比武的情形，我起初惊讶于他对于死后世界的周密想象，不禁担心他的小脑袋里整天在想些什么。但他不久就跑了题，说起他和弟弟小时候的比武游戏，无休无止，我开始痛感上了贼船——别误会，我多么爱他，但是——

“PIPPO，”我无比温和地说——“闭嘴。”  
趁他惊得呆住来不及抗议，我立即吻住他的唇，霸道地攫取他的呼吸，让他再也没有机会开口。他恼火的挣扎几下转为迎合爱抚，我们开始又一回合的欢爱，由激越入绵长，象甜橄榄含在舌尖反复吮咬，甘芳沁脾余韵缠绵。  
我每分每秒都更加爱他，每一寸感官都接收到他同等的回应。  
我们浪费了多少时间啊。  
我们还会有更多的时间，大把大把、象繁星和沙砾一样无尽的时间。  
会吗？

我如愿地望着他在我的臂弯里安然入眠，长长眼睫密覆若静栖的夜蝶。  
此时东方天际泛起第一线微白，犹如万千矛尖与盔顶的寒光，渐行渐近。  
拂晓前最宁静的时刻——在号角撕破晨曦，马蹄纷沓扬起漫天沙尘之前——湛蓝天宇间渐渐淡去的银河之畔，仿佛听得到流星飞坠，那些燃烧的箭矢般划过天穹、注定在黎明前沉入黑暗的陨星。

我知道我会记得这一刻，记得空气中颤动的清寒，如黑门山上的冰雪。怀中的身体温润如暖玉，匀净的呼吸熨贴着我的胸口与我的心跳合而为一。无论等待着我的是在下一个血红夕阳中告别大地，抑或是久后在耄耋的乡间日渐淡忘周遭，在我最后的记忆中清晰在目触手可及的必是这一刻，他的气息，触感，和比初春的晨光更明亮的、年轻的容颜。

而此刻的我不得不起身离开了。下一次碰触他，将是冷硬的铁甲——我们象在军中的任何一个早晨那样为彼此整束头盔护甲、鞍辔盾牌，然后翻身上马，驰向高城脚下，向我们注定的命运与光荣。

日落的时候我会再次拥抱他。为胜利，为挫折；在燃烧的战野，在血浸的城头，甚至在天国的门口，在上帝的眼前。

勒住马缰，仰头天蓝如洗，城上甲光映日箭镞如林，风中旌旗翻卷，直入云天。


End file.
